Amor para tres
by Kyo LJjang
Summary: [Trio con ligero Lime] En Furihata recae la responsabilidad de solo escoger uno, podrá hacerlo? o hay otra alternativa que les favorecerá a los tres?.


**Ne holi minna-san, otra vez vengo con algo raro, pero tierno =w=) Yo ya tenia muchas ganas de hacer esto así que disfrútenlo. Solo una cosa antes de empezar~**  
 **Jiro: es el akashi malo en otras palabras "el loco de las tijeras", pero saldrá mas adelante para marcar a lo suyo :'v Sin mas, A leer!  
**

* * *

Le interesaba su compañero, no por su amistad sino de otra forma, le amaba, no sabia como? o cuando paso? simplemente sucedió.

El era amable, tierno y se preocupaba por los demás, un ángel caído del cielo, que obviamente quería solo para el, no es que fuera egoísta al contrario, es solo que le molestaba el hecho de tener que compartirlo con nadie.

Un día comenzó a sentir un enojo incontrolable de sus demás compañeros por acercarse de esa forma e invadir su espacio personal y el no hacia nada para negarse.  
La palabra perfecta para definir lo era "Celos" era lo peor que podía sentir una persona, pero no podía hacer nada, estaba completamente enamorado de el,

El peliceleste no sabia cuanto mas aguantaría, tenerlo tan cerca y lejos a la vez era completamente doloroso y le estaba volviendo loco esa situación. Estaba decidido si no le quería, lo obligaría a hacerlo sin importar las consecuencias, por que en la guerra como en el amor, todo se vale no?.

* * *

Al menos era sábado y que mejor que tener una salida con su compañero, el castaño no sabia nada de sus intenciones y tal ves por eso había aceptado, lo que le hizo completamente feliz, pero no lo demostraría tan fácil. Hasta que solo fuera suyo por completo.

\- Lamento haberte molestado, pero me alegra que me ayudes a comprar un libro.

\- No es molestia, no tenia nada que hacer y tal vez yo compre uno.

"tan lindo" es lo único que pasaba por su mente, solo asintió y comenzó a seguirlo, sin dejar de mirarlo a cada rato y es que se veía realmente inocente y le encantaba las posibilidades de poder tomarlo en cualquier lugar.

No supo en que momento llegaron a la librería y mucho menos, cuando quedaron en esa posición, no era malintencionada solo que estaban demasiado juntos.

Paso su manos alrededor de la cintura y lo atrapo contra el estante, este no se inmuto en ningún momento, pero sabia que estaba sonrojado con la situacion.

\- K-kuroko que piensas hacer? no veníamos por el libro?.- dijo mirándole de reojo y sonrojado.

\- Furihata-kun eso ya no tiene sentido ahora.- se inclino hacia el cuello descubierto de Furi y le mordió suavemente.

\- Ahh... espera no hagas eso!.- trato de zafarse, pero kuroko lo tenia presionado contra el estante, así no podía moverse a menos de que el se quitara y le diera algo de espacio.

\- Seguro? no parece molestarte mucho, es mas quieres que siga?.

\- Espera que?! ehmm.. S-si - no podía creérselo, sabia que después de esto no volverían a ser solo simple amigos, si no algo mas y le comenzaba a agradar la idea.

Kuroko le tomo por la barbilla y le beso, era un beso con ternura, lleno de amor. Se sentía realmente bien, sus labios encajan con los de el, eran suaves, cálidos, de color rosa claro y sabia a vainilla lo que provocaron exigir mas, así que torno forma a volverse mas demandante y apasionado.

Se separaron por falta de aire, pero quería seguir mas. Le había encantado ese contacto y sabia que no seria el ultimo, pero tampoco quería presionarlo, así que algo decepcionado recargo su cabeza en el hombro de el.

Agradecía el hecho de que estuvieran hasta atrás de la librería y no serian vistos por nadie, no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad, así que le abrazo por la cintura, lo apego mas y le mordió de nuevo, dejando leves marcas y también algunos chupetones pequeños.

Kouki lanzaba leves gemidos y suspiros, se encontraba completamente sonrojado por todo, no sabia que pensar o decir al respecto, pero se sentía bien. Estaba teniendo sensaciones que no pensó tener por nadie antes, mucho menos con kuroko, su "amigo".

Cuando estaba a punto de soltarlo sintió una mirada sobre el, jamas se espero que del otro lado, se encontrara con akashi, quien le miraba de mala forma, así que reafirmo su agarre con kouki y sonrió de forma ladina, por que sabia que al otro también le gustaba.

Este fingió no verlo, se dio media vuelta y solo se fue, agradeció ese acto, sin mas le soltó y le miro directo a los ojos, esperando una respuesta para continuar.

\- Kuroko ... etto... hazlo de nuevo.- se inclino un poco, debía admitir que le había gustado demasiado.

\- Claro, como tu desees.- No solo fue uno sino muchos besos, llenos de la misma intensidad y a la ves delicados.

Durante un rato mas duraron en esa posición, besándose como si no existiera nada, pero seguían ahí, en cualquier momento seria descubiertos -otra vez- así que se separo, debía llevárselo rápido.

\- Deberíamos ir a otro lugar, ademas quisiera continuar con esto furihata-kun.

\- Waahh.. estoy tan avergonzado, pero tienes razón.- soltó sin mirarle.

La sombra llevo de la mano a furi para su casa, su abuela no se encontraba hasta la noche, así que tendrían un largo rato solos, llegaron rápido ya que no quedaba tan lejos, ya dentro se le acerco de forma peligrosa.

\- Kuroko por que estas haciendo esto? y también por que me besaste?.

\- Bueno, hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho, pero promete que después de escucharlo seguiremos siendo amigos

\- Vale, lo prometo.- espera no sera acaso que se refería a ...

\- Tu me gustas, no! yo te amo realmente.

\- Eh?! bueno yo ... es que ... tu sabes que ...- que debía hacer ante una situación como esta?, no solo estaba confundido sino que no sabia como tomárselo.

\- Esta bien, no quiero una respuesta ahora, solo dame una oportunidad.

Le acaricio la mejilla y se acerco lentamente, hasta por fin sellar sus labios, furi no puso ninguna resistencia y se dejo llevar. lamentablemente se separaron y se miraron fijamente por un rato para después sonreír, el tiempo rápido y mas que se la pasaron jugando, comenzó a hacerse de noche.

Kuroko acompaño al castaño hasta la calle donde se separan, cada vez que regresaban de la escuela, pero antes de eso le abrazo y no quería soltarlo por nada del mundo.

Furihata entendió la indirecta y le abrazo de igual forma, hasta que sintió que lo soltaba, algo sonrojado le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo de ahí.  
El peliceleste estaba asombrado y solo sonrió, pensó que iba a ser desastroso, pero fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

* * *

No lo entendía por que sentía un enojo incontrolable al ver a kuroko con el chihuahua de esa forma tan intima? y en la librería que era lo peor, el solo iba por un libro. Pero se encontró con una escena de mal gusto y desagradable ante sus ojos.

Estaba seguro de que solo era un malentendido producto de su mente, aunque en ese momento deseo tener algo que lanzar le, por provocarlo de esa forma tan descarada.

Desafiando su autoridad, lo que era lo peor de todo y el castaño no hizo nada por separarse, al contrario se dejo a su completa disposición. Solo una cosa si estaba clara, cuando viera de nuevo al chico fantasma le haría sufrir y de la por forma.

No supo en que momento comenzó a gustarle de esa forma, tal ves haya sido esa vez que se enfrento a jiro en la w.c. a ambos se sorprendieron de sobremanera cuando logro bloquearlo y ahora lo quería, lo necesitaba. Si no podía tenerlo, se lo arrebataría de la peor forma, estaba decidido la guerra había comenzado.

* * *

El día de mañana tendría que regresar a kyoto, le daba tiempo suficiente para dejar las cosas en claro, ademas de que no se la dejaría tan fácil a kuroko.

Solo le bastaron 10 minutos en el celular para enterarse de todo sobre el castaño, así que tomo un taxi para llegar a la casa de este, quería pasar desapercibido.

No lo logro antes de que tocara la puerta se había abierto mostrando a furi confundido y estaba a punto de cerrarla, logro detenerlo y empujarle dentro.

\- Kouki que tipo de recibimiento fue ese? Olvídalo, quiero que me aclares con lujo de detalles, que estabas haciendo ayer en la librería con tetsuya?

\- Eh?! ... A bueno vera, fuimos a comprar un libro y una cosa llevo a la otra, ya sabe ... no puedo explicarlo, solo me beso y fue todo, vale.

\- Lo sabia, tu me engañas con el ... esa es una de las peores traiciones que existe, dime te gusto que te besara? a pesar de que solo es tu amigo.

No podía mentirle y que era eso de que lo engañaba? si ni siquiera antes se habían hablado, pero tampoco podía negar la relación no?.- Si, el fue mi primer beso.- sonrojado.

Akashi se había sorprendido, maldito kuroko le había robado su inocencia al castaño. Ahora la cosa se ponía seria, no iba a permitir tal falta de autoridad y descaro de su parte.- Donde?

\- Donde, que cosa?.- había estado observando al pelirrojo desde que le había respondido y este parecía que iba a matarlo en cualquier momento.

\- Dime, donde te beso?.- Lo marcaría como suyo, le valía un carajo si el otro se enojaba, pero kouki era suyo lo quisiera o no.

\- Bueno, fue aquí.- toco sus labios.- y aquí también.- se quito el suéter que traía, mostrando las marcas que apenas se notaban en su cuello.

\- Tsk. no debiste dejarte y ya me enoje, sabes que es lo que va a a pasarte?.- kouki no entendía nada, solo negó.- Seras mio en este instante.

Solo sintió pánico, pero no pudo ni siquiera escapar, este le atrapo demasiado rápido, lo acorralo contra el sillón y le amarro?, realmente solo se dejaba hacer. No tenia ninguna intención de alejarlo, no por que fuera masoquista o algo parecido. Solo que el miedo le domino y mas al verle de esa forma.

\- P-por que estas haciendo esto? ni siquiera te conozco, me dices sobre una relación que no existe y lo peor es que quieres violarme!

\- Lo hago por que me gustas, me he enamorado de ti y me molesta el hecho de que tetsuya se me adelanto, tampoco quiero violarte, solo te marcare como corresponde.

\- Entonces por que estoy amarrado?! Akashi esto no es bueno, al contrario me muero de miedo.

\- No quiero que escapes y te vayas, enserio me gustas, pero no estoy preparado para el rechazo.

\- solo debes desatarme, no me iré a ningún lado, te lo prometo y ademas esta es mi casa.

\- Tienes razón, lo siento.- le desamarro y se sentó en la esquina evitando verle.

\- Akashi etto.. podrías voltear?.- este le miro algo triste, rápidamente se acerco hasta el y le beso, era un beso algo torpe, pero no le gustaba verlo así.

El rojo no se lo esperaba, pero no se negó al contacto sino le acerco mas a el y le beso como se corresponde. De una forma apasionada, pero con delicadeza a la vez.

Para ellos en ese momento kuroko no existía, a pesar de que luego se quedaban sin aire, siguieron así durante mucho mas. Lamentablemente akashi tuvo que irse antes de tiempo, pero kouki se quedo con mucho mas que un solo beso.

* * *

Lunes un día esperado y odiado por muchos. Ahora mismo no tenia las ganas de nada, y tampoco para verle a la cara a kuroko y es que con lo sucedido ayer se le había olvidado por completo. También tenia miedo con que se enterara de que akashi lo había marcado, enserio no sabia hacer y mucho menos después de que los 2 se le habían declarado casi el mismo día.

Estaba tan confundido que no noto la presencia de este y termino chocando contra el.- Wahh.. lo siento mucho ... kya! kuroko que haces aquí?.- nervioso.

\- Vine a clases como todos los demás, estas bien furihata-kun?.

\- Eh?! ... ah si es que estoy realmente confundido, veras ayer vi a akashi.

\- Que te hizo? acaso te reclamo por lo de la librería?.

\- Si, me dejo sorprendido, por que yo pensaba ir a la tienda y apareció de la nada al abrir la puesta.

\- Pero no te hizo nada?, Furihata-kun solo dilo.

\- No, me golpeo o algo por el estilo sino se me declaro y bueno también me beso.

\- Y que le dijiste? lo aceptaste?.- Estaba enojado, no encabronado hasta la médula, como se atrevía a tocar a su furihata.

\- No! pero no se que hacer estoy realmente confundido con todo y pensaba no venir, pero me descubrieron, lo siento ...

\- Solo eso te hizo?.- Estaba decidido iba a ir hasta kyoto a golpear a akashi, después se casaría con furi, tendrían hijos y se lo llevaría a otro país.

\- Ehmm.. si.- intento escapar, por que kuroko se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y rápido se lo llevo atrás de la escuela. Donde no había nadie a esas horas.

\- Deberías saber que no puedes mentirme, donde?

\- kuroko espera! no te alteres solo fue una y ya, te lo juro.- se quito el saco y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, no se la quito pero se la bajo un poco y ahí cerca de su hombro se encontraba una mordida de color entre negro y morado.

Se acerco hasta el y lo abrazo.- Fue mi culpa, lo siento tanto, pero esto no se va a quedar así.

\- Espera no hagas nada precipitado, no quiero que te pase nada.

\- Soy fuerte, recuerda lo y no are nada malo a no ser necesario, no te preocupes.

\- Vale, solo no tardes.- lo beso y esa fue mucha motivación para el otro, que rápidamente se fue. Y como no preocuparse, si iba a cometer suicidio, deseaba que no le pasara nada, lo quería de la mismo forma que quería al otro.

* * *

Al instante alcanzo tomar el tren que se dirigía hacia kyoto, había hecho la carrera de su vida y durante el viaje preparo su plan, si akashi no entendía que dejara a furihata, lo golpearía hasta que se cansara, no iba a permitir mas problemas de su parte, suficiente había tenido de el en teiko.

No fue muy largo el camino, y rápidamente se dirigió a la escuela de este, lo bueno es que ya se sabia el camino. no perdió tiempo al llegar y lo busco, no era difícil identificarlo.

\- Vaya tetsuya, no esperaba verte por aquí, sucede algo?.- soltó como si nada pasara, lo que molesto al peliceleste de sobremanera.

\- Deja de hacerte el tonto! tu sabes muy bien a lo que he venido, akashi.- lo agarro de la camisa y lo estampo contra la pared.- he tenido suficiente de ti todo el tiempo, solo he venido, para que te alejes de furihata-kun.

\- Con quien crees que hablas? por supuesto que no, kouki es importante para mi y lo quiero.

\- Tu no lo quieres, solo es un capricho como todo lo demás.

\- Y tu si? Dime tetsuya cuanto tiempo lleva tu supuesto amor por el?

\- Eso a ti no te importa, solo aléjate de el por lo que mas quieras!

\- Lo quiero a el, ademas yo te tengo un trato, quieres escucharlo?.- kuroko solo asintió, no tenia mas opciones que tomar.

Se soltó del agarre del otro y se acomodo la ropa.- Kouki en estos momentos no ha de saber a quien escoger de los dos, así que te ofrezco compartirlo, soy capaz de aguantar el que le beses y demás, con tal de que sea feliz. Así que quiero escuchar tu opinión, tetsuya?

Akashi tenia razón, no podía simplemente ir a decirle que lo escogiera solo a el por simple egoísmo, pero tampoco quería que el se quedara con furi. - Me parece bien, no quiero que el sufra por mi culpa, así que acepto.

\- ahora solo queda decirle, esperemos hasta el sábado, por lo mientras no le toques o algo por el estilo, finge ignorarlo.- sin mas se fue de ahí dejando al mas bajo enojado.

* * *

El camino de regreso se le hizo eterno, había firmado un contrato con el mal, en este caso akashi, era un hombre de palabra y cumpliría con aquel termino aunque le dolería mas de lo esperado.

Furihata se encontraba preocupado, desde ayer no tenia noticias de kuroko y tenia miedo a que algo le hubiera pasado y mas que fue directo a buscar a akashi en sus territorios.

Agradeció a dios al verlo entrar por la puerta de la escuela, rápidamente se acerco y le abrazo, pero fue apartado de forma algo brusca y le miraba serio.

\- Kuroko que sucede?.- estaba confundido por su actitud, no hace unos días se le había confesado.

\- Lo siento, no puedo hablar contigo ahora.- sin mas se fue, dejando al castaño algo sorprendido pero mas dolido.

Las clases siguieron normal, pero era ignorado completamente por kuroko, le dolía mucho y le quería mucho. Al terminar la practica este se fue y no le espero, desanimado se fue a su casa.

Los Días siguientes fue lo mismo, estaba muy triste y a pesar de que le dieron ánimos, el no mejoraba, es que acaso kuroko lo odiaba? pero Porque? el no hizo nada al contrario le dijo la verdad, nunca se le dio mentir y mucho menos a el, entonces que sucedía?. Estaba a punto de mandarlo todo al carajo cuando sonó su celular, era una llamada de akashi.

\- Ehmm... bueno, que sucede?

-"Kouki me alegra escucharte, mañana tienes algún plan?"

\- No realmente, pensaba en dormir todo el día.

\- "Que bueno, es que quisiera verte, te parece salir mañana en la tarde?"

\- Si, esta bien oye sabes que sucedió con kuroko cuando fue a verte?, ha estado ignorándome y no se por que, no le hice nada.

-"De eso quisiera hablarte, te mandare un mensaje con la dirección".- le colgó y no le dio oportunidad de preguntar mas.

\- Wahh... que are también esta el, pero por que me emociono? rayos!

El sábado llego en un abrir de ojos, demasiado rápido para su gusto, se arreglo y salio, no tenia nada que hace y se fue a dar la vuelta, tenia tiempo suficiente para pensar las cosas.

Si se tenia que decidir entonces vería con quien era mejor. kuroko era amable y atento, a pesar de su cara seria, le ayudaba cuando no entendía nada con las materias, siempre estaba ahí para el, y con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que le gustaba. Después estaba akashi, aquel pelirrojo tenia algo que le gustaba, era atractivo y demasiado inteligente, no muy amigable y daba miedo, pero también le gustaba, de algún modo lo supo cuando lo beso.

Ambos eran completamente diferentes y a la vez parecidos.- Es realmente difícil no podría rechazar a ninguno, solo espero que no me presione al decirle.

Ya era la hora, al llegar a aquella cancha se encontró con sus dos amores, ambos se veían realmente bien e intento irse, pero fue atrapado por kuroko antes de que se moviera y le abrazo.

\- Lamento haberte hecho daño con alguna de mis anteriores acciones, pero era una condición para lo que viene.

\- Espera! a que te refieres? no me digas que el te amenazo?.

\- Kouki no es eso, tetsuya y yo hicimos un trato, dadas las circunstancias tomaremos la decisión de compartirte por igual.

Furi no podía creer lo que su cerebro estaba procesando, osea se habían puesto de acuerdo para esto?, no le molestaba, pero agradeció que ya no tenia que decidir.

\- Queríamos saber su tu estabas de acuerdo con esto Furihata-kun?

\- Etto... creo que si, es lo que mejor nos conviene a los tres.

\- Una buena elección kouki.- sonrió como si nada.

\- No pareces muy seguro sino piénsalo un poco mas.- Kuroko estaba preocupado, pues no parecía enojado con la situación.

\- Estoy completamente seguro, solo que debieron decírmelo antes de que pensara otras cosas. y me alegra saber que no tendré que decidir, por que yo ... los quiero.- se sonrojo al ultimo.

Akashi también se acerco a el y le beso, no se negó para nada, pero sentía la mirada acusadora de kuroko, que empujo al otro y le beso de igual forma. La Tarde paso entre peleas por furi -mas para besadlo- pero el estaba feliz con el resultado no podía simplemente imaginarse al decidir por alguno.

* * *

 **Extra.**  
Furihata no sabia como había llegado a esto, enfrente de el sus ahora "novios" se estaban peleando por ver quien tomaba su virginidad, como? pues jugando basta así de inteligentes eran. Nada mas estaba esperando el momento para ir a golpearlos por que le pidieron -ordenaron- que no molestara mientras duraba el dichoso juego.

Ya se había acabado 3 bolsas de papas y estos no llegaban ni con el final todavia, algo aburrido se acerco y se sentó apartado, pero quería ver en que términos llegaban ahora.

\- Y como a que hora va a acabar esto? por que ya tengo hambre y les toca ir a ustedes.

\- Furihata-kun lo siento, pero es que el -señalo al otro- no se apura, parece que escribe un discurso.

\- No es eso, es solo que se me olvido que iba a poner.

\- Que les parece mitad y mitad? listo! ahora vamos.

\- uhmm.. no esta nada mal.- se acerco al castaño y le beso.

\- Oí ... todavia no termino tetsuya.- le miro mal.

\- Sei ya deja eso, que me muero de hambre, y no me dejan salir y eso que es mi casa!.

\- Bueno ya, vamos todos y no quiero quejas.- solo le siguieron para evitar problemas.

* * *

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí, me imagino su cara después del final, lose, es solo que no me decidía por cual de los dos escoger. Amo a los 2 por igual y pues yolo :'v.** **Ya saben que si les gusto o no dejen sus rws.**  
 **Nos vemos en la próxima, bye.**  
 **Atte: Akira~**


End file.
